This invention relates to the field of wireless digital communications, and more particularly to receiver channel estimation for such signals.
Wireless communications facilitates the delivery of information between the transmitter and the receiver without a physical wired connection. Such advantage translates to the freedom of mobility for the users and to the savings of wiring nuisance for the users. However, spectrum has become scarce resource as the usage of wireless communications for various applications becomes more popular. Therefore the efficiency of using spectrum presents challenges for the wireless industry. In order to maximize efficient spectrum utilization, various multiple access methods have been proposed to achieve the goal.
First generation cellular communications systems, Advanced Mobile Phone Services (AMPS) employed the Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) method and provided voice communication services in the early days. Second generation cellular communications systems improved the spectrum efficiency by using more digital processing of signals and employed Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) method in GSM and IS-136 systems and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) method in IS-95 systems. While second generation systems typically provide two to five times voice capacity over the first generation systems, data capabilities of second-generation systems are very limited.
Recent rapid commercial development of Internet and multimedia applications has created a strong demand for wireless cellular systems capable of providing sufficient bandwidth. In addition, further improvement of voice capacity in spectrum efficiency is in great demand as the spectrum allocated for service is very limited. This scarcity results in high licensing fees for the available spectrum.
Therefore there is a strong need to improve the system capacity and spectrum efficiency for wireless communication systems.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for adaptive channel estimation using continuous pilot signal based on Doppler period. This provides an estimate of the channel fade (both the amplitude gain/loss and the phase rotation) to assist the receiver to detect and recover the transmitted signal.